Spiralling Twilight
by Echo of a Feather
Summary: Midna breaks the mirror, ending the relationship between her and Link . What would have happened if Midna had stayed? Link x Midna. Rated for mild language.
1. Altercate

**Altercate**

Link turns on a point, now facing Ganon. Ganondorf manaically laughs, and lifts his arm, his hand enclosing a small object. Midna's Fused Shadows. Link stands, horrified, unable to comprehend the fact that it signifies Midna's bereavement.

A fiery passion for revenge fills his body, and he lunges at Ganon with renewed vigor, now determined to deprive the evil mastermind of his existence. Quicky rolling around to Ganon's back Link furiously slashes, ripping the tyrants caparison, but not injuring him. Ganondorf turns, at an almost impossible speed to face Link.  
Link backs up, waiting, swinging his sword in an almost taunting way. Ganondorf lunges and locks swords with his opponent. Sparks fly from their swords, as they struggle for power.  
At last Link shoves Ganon back one last time, and he falls sprawling to the ground. Link runs over, and slashes, drawing thin lines of blood on Ganondorf's body. Ganon's  
blood is not red, but purple, and it sickens Link. Quickly he retreats, waiting for the malevolent king to arise. He is not disappointed. Ganon stands, and smirks at his rival, "Is that all you've got? This is hardly a challenge!" Link approaches carefully, eyeing Ganondorf's sword. Quickly he rolls to Ganon's backside, but he is too slow, the king already faces him. Link tries again, and again without success. Ganon jumps, and Link runs for safety. He lands, and slashes, catching Link's foot with his blade. Link stumbles, his foot bleeding profusely. Ganon approaches him and begins to prepare for a jump attack. Link rolls to the side and stands, remembering Midna, and gaining new ardor, he puts aside the pain eminating from his foot. He tries to roll around Ganon again, but he is growing exasperated, and as Ganon stabs his arm, drawing blood and rendering his sword arm weakened, he realizes he must end this battle quickly.

As a last resort he pulls from his pocket a fishing rod, and casts it toward Ganondorf. Distracted by the lure, Ganon drops his defence - allowing Link to deepen the previously inflicted wounds with his remaining strength. Violaceous blood streams down, staining the grass, and the Master Sword. Ganon collapses and Link closes in for the quietus. He leaps, and plunges his sword, deep into Ganondorf's heart. His nemesis opens his mouth in a silent cry of pain, and stands, sword still imbedded in his chest. Link backs up, taken offguard by the sudden rise of his opponent. He stumbles and falls, but no longer has the strength to stand, if Ganon survives his last attack Link is finished. Seconds later the light in Ganondorf's eyes fades, and the Triforce upon his hand fades in a flash of light. He collapses onto the ground, defeated. Ganondorf Dragmire is dead.

--

**Authors Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction! Reviews are very much appreciated, and each and every one of them is read, and considered. If you find any grammar/spelling errors, feel free to point them out. I know that the order of Ganon's boss fight is messed up in this fanfic. This does not matter to me. Flames are welcome, and constructive criticism is loved. I know this is a short chapter, it was done on my iPod Touch. :) Thank you for reading, I will update soon.**


	2. Rebirth

An ominous glare etched into her face, eyes reflecting the amaranthine obsidian, the Twili floated. Antagonized that she still remained in her impish form, Midna swore silently to herself. If this was the end, she was not going down without protest – not in this cursed form of hers. Ruminating upon the sequence of events that brought her here, Midna paused to replay them in her mind.

_Just minutes before, she was in her element – Fused Shadows tightly enclosed her head and body, filling her with raw power. Her image distorted, as she shifted to an arachnid form, her body oscillating with Twili ruins; the origin of her power. Ganon stood, viridian flames rippling around his body. Midna knew that if she struck now, Ganon would be weak. Forming a spear, she concentrated, drawing energy from herself, filling the bayonet. Calling upon the Fused Shadows, she propelled her weapon through the air. Ganondorf laughed, the cruel tone of his amusement sending shivers through Midna, but the imp held her ground. The contemptible villain waved his hand, causing the spear to shatter, pieces sharp as the spear itself flew towards Midna. Unable to warp, she spun, keeping clear of the shards. Safely out of the way she turned to Ganon, but it was not the dark wizard that she found. A splinter with a beeline for her heart, was what she greeted her. Gasping, she leaped, but the splinter's course rang true, embedding itself into her flesh. Midna did not flinch, "This is not over, Ganon." Her voice raw with malice_.

"_Why, for you, my dear, I do believe it is." _

And here was where she found herself. If 'here' is anywhere, the Princess brooded.

Here melted into somewhere, and time did not exist.

* * *

Spun into light, Midna winced - her sensitive eyes narrowing.

Voices whispered. "Who is she?"

"Link's companion - a Twili Princess, don't you remember? I didn't think your memory was that bad."

"It's not, Faron, get a grip - but why is she, a creature of darkness, here?"

"It is beyond my knowledge to know, Lanayru."

"She does not belong here. Send her back," a new voice rang out.

_Now, we are getting somewhere,_ the Twili Princess thought.

"Ordon, what are you proposing?"

"Send the imp back. Back to the light world - I'm sure Link would appreciate her revival."

* * *

A tear, birthed from a cerulean eye, fell to the ground. A battle had been won, a world saved, but at what cost?

Golden light enveloped the impish figure on the hilltop, catching the saddened eye of a hero.

His thoughts raced. Was it her? It couldn't be. He had seen Ganon hold her Fused Shadows, a sign of victory over the imp. But...

Link raised himself, and began his ascent of this hill. His walk quickly evolved into a run, and he sprinted for the figure. But alas, he did not recognize the figure on the hill. It was a Twili, but not his little imp. The lady in question has long fiery hair, tied in front of her, blue skin, and a cloak; shining with whirling, twisting patterns, to reveal a scantily dressed body. Link moved his eyes to the woman's face. Red, familiar, but foreign, eyes reciprocated his stare. He felt his depression at Midna's loss return, and turned away. The woman spoke, "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

Link froze. "M...Midna?"

"Of course, who else would I be?" the lady chuckled. Link smiled, as the realization that his best friend was alive hit him. Link spontaneously wrapped his arms around his friend, whispering, "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm not that easy to loose, I have a habit for coming back, Wolfy."

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter was already placed into this story - but it sucked. It was terrible. Midna was OOC, and it was completely cheesy. Realizing my mistake, I removed it, rewrote it, and this is the result. Thank you for taking the time to read it. If you wish, I would love feedback! Was there a huge grammar error? Did you hate it? Love it? Or was it just 'whatever'? (Link, has NO personality at ALL in TP... he will be a challenge later...) Also, I did not really want to stop here, but I figured what was coming next would flow better if it was a new chapter. Also, for those who have subscribed (Thank you so much, btw), I apologize for the email you will get - sometimes I forget to add an A/N or something important to the chapter, forcing me to take it down/repost it. I'm getting better though! I hope not to have this problem with the next chapter.**


	3. Epoch

Stretching, Midna disengaged the cat from her lap and arose from the chair she had been previously ensconced on. Link lay, sprawled on the chair opposite from her, mouth open mid-snore, hair falling over his closed eyes. A smile touched the face of the blue complexioned lady, and she leaned forward, sweeping the blond lock of hair back from his eyes. "Midna?" His blue eyes opened, tiredness fading to surprise. Unfazed by the adventurer's sudden awakening, the Twili merely laughed. "Dreaming about me again, hero?"

Link paused; sleep bogging his thoughts, then faintly blushed. "Of...of course not."

"Of course you weren't." A teasing tone playing at her voice, Midna turned, her shawl swishing behind her, leaving Hyrule's hero stuttering his innocence.

They were lodged in a small village, full of cats, with few inhabitants. Midna found the feline occupants delightful, but detested their shedding. Zelda met her in the adjacent room. "Why do you tease him so?"

"If I didn't who would?" Midna smirked, and glanced at Link, his mind again stolen by sleep.

"You have feelings for him." The Hyrule princess was blunt.

"You are mistaken there, Zelda. He is my friend, nothing more."

"You lie, are you insecure with your feelings?"

Midna became faintly irritated at her light counterpart. _Who does she think she is, meddling in my personal life?_ "I am perfectly comfortable with my feelings, thank you. I bid you goodnight."

"He likes you too, you know." Zelda quietly called to the figure stalking out of the room.

In her room, Midna quickly removed her robes, changing to her sleeping attire, thoughts whirling through her head. _Eugh. Zelda can sure get on my nerves sometimes._ Crawling into her bed, and pulling the midnight black covers over her body, she closed her ruby eyes, eager for sleep to take her.

* * *

A chicken crowed, signalling dawn, and if there was one thing Midna didn't like (besides evil usurper kings who treated her people like dirt), it was getting up early. Midna rolled over, groaning, "Five more minutes…."

"My, my, my. Requesting more sleep now, are we?" A male voice drifted over to her.

Quickly sitting up in bed, clutching the covers to her chest, Midna scanned the room. Sure enough, the blond haired swordsman was sitting in a chair, wedged in the corner of her room. Midna's tongue was quick to reprimand him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!"

"All right, Your Majesty." His voice was mixed with amusement and mocking. Slowly making his way to the door, the Hylian slipped through the entryway, gone from her sight. Midna stuck her bare legs to the side of the bed, and stood, still fuming. She changed into clothes similar to the ones she wore prior, throwing a poncho over her shoulders, leaving them exposed. Grabbing a brush, she drew it through her hair with precision, carefully drawing it up into a bun, pinning it in place. She exited her room, the cold floor ungracious to her bare feet. Slowly descending the steps, she was greeted, again, by Link. "Morning sleepyhead." He was in a good mood, Midna observed. Midna lowered her voice. "Never do that AGAIN, who knows when you'll find your favourite bone missing." Her threat, although real was not taken seriously. "Someone got up on the wrong side of bed." Midna flashed him a glare, and went about filling her stomach.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Preparing for the journey back to Ordon Village took up the majority of the day, and after tripping over a cat that was weaving itself between her legs, Midna was growing irritated. _How desperate are these animals for attention?_ Looking up, she noted the sun was setting. She sighed, it was her least favourite time of the day - homesickness swelled in her stomach. Link caught her eye, and flashed her a smile – his happy mood was still sustaining him. She wondered the cause of his joy. _Was he euphoric over his victory over Ganon? Or was he just excited to be returning home… to see Ilia? _Drudgingly the thought of the farm girl set her into a jaded state, for you see Midna was, to be honest, a little jealous of the girl. Link obviously found her captivating, although the Twili did not know what he saw in her.

Snapping out of her reverie, she saw that Link was motioning for her to come over to him. As she reached him, he leaned in closer. "Come with me." Grabbing her hand, he led her aside and away from Zelda. "I would like to give something to you. Follow me." Quickly dashing forward and behind a tree, he disappeared from sight. Following, Midna muttered to herself, "The little…" Her grumbling was interrupted by a whine, and she noticed a grey wolf head sticking out form behind a tree. Sighing, Midna quickly joined the wolf by the tree. His muzzle, decorated with a white Triforce symbol, snuffled in the dirt. "Link, what in the name of Ordon are you up too? It's getting late, and I'm not in the mood to battle anything." Crossing her arms, she took on an annoyed stance. Link pawed at the dirt, carefully. The form of a wooden sculpture began to emerge. More dirt was excavated, revealing the shape to be a perfectly formed heart. A grey muzzle began rolling it towards the Twili. Resting it at her feet, the wolf looked up. "Why, is this for me?" A little yip answered her. Midna picked up the heart, and leaned to pat the wolf, but he was gone. Midna whirled around, was this some sort of trick to get her defenceless. She turned only to find Link, dressed in emerald clothes behind her. "Midna…" he whispered her name. "Link, you… I thought… Ilia…" Midna rambled, a faint rose colour staining her cheeks. "Ilia is a friend, nothing more… the one I love stands before me."

"About time, my little wolf." Midna grasped the hero's face, and their lips met passionately. Breaking apart, the new lovers smiled, clasped each others hands, and walked slowly back to their house. Zelda was standing by the door, and seeing the hero, and the princess hand in hand, raised her eyebrow questioningly, a smile dancing at her face. Midna rolled her eyes in return, and placed the wooden heart into her pocket. Walking past Zelda, they entered the house, arm in arm, and climbed the stairs to Midna's room.

**A/N: New chapta! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I would LOVE to hear what you think, especially for this chapter, I've never tried writing a romance before. Also, listening to the soundtrack from Avatar is extremely motivational for my writing, crazy huh?**


	4. Reunion

As the last rays of the dying sun lit the room, Midna confidently strode to her bed, and laid down, nestling into the covers. Link took a seat at the end of the bed, fixing her with an intense gaze.

Taking in the details of her face, he had never noticed fully, Link observed every aspect of her extrinsic face; how her eyes darkened to cerise, how her hair was the colour of the setting sun, the exact tint of her skin. But above all of her other graces, it was her eyes that he was drawn back to, time and time again; their tincture was foreign, but gazing into them, the hero of time realized that they were not as foreign as he had thought. It dawned upon him in that moment, that he had seen her eyes before.

As long misplaced memories flooded back to the paladin, he spoke.

"Midna?" Link's voice was tentative.

"Yes?"

"This was not your first visit to Hyrule was it?"

"Ah," her voice was but a whisper now, "You still remember."

"You were my playmate. My best friend. You left one day, and never came back," as the hero went on, Midna opened her eyes, and looked across at her suitor, she found him staring at the wall, his eyes saddened.

"I did not want to leave, Link, I truly didn't," her apology was pure, "Those times when I escaped my world, and came here, they are some of my fondest memories."

Link spoke, "I remember that day. We were playing in Ordon Spring, a tall figure stepped out of the trees, grasped your hand, and you were gone. I searched for hours before Fado found me."

"My father died that day."

Link was stunned, as he stuttered a question he was interrupted by the Twili.

"He was visiting Zelda, bearing the renewal of our peace treaty. Hyrule soldiers attacked him, they were untrained and unlearnt. He did not survive," Midna bowed her head in loss, "My mother, quick to anger, and impossible to reason with, blamed Zelda for the lapse, and harboured a hatred for the citizens of the light world. She forbade contact between the two worlds."

"Your mother… she is still the ruler of the Twilight?"

"She was killed when Zant took over. I found her grave when we visited the Twilight Palace. I presume my sister must rule now."

"I am sorry," Link stood, and sat beside his companion, wrapping his arms around her elegant form.

"Thank you Link."

The couple sat there, taking comfort from one another's embrace. Midna's head was bent against Link's chest, his arm around her back, slowly rubbing comforting circles with his hand. Lifting her head up with his hand, Link brought her lips to his, in a passionate kiss. Her hands moved around his head, decreasing the space between them. In a quick flick, his hat was gone, and she tangled her hands in his hair, sighing. She broke the kiss and studied him. "You look cute with your hat off, Hero-"

Link laughed, and cut her off, stealing another kiss, his hands moved up, and he removed her hair clamp, letting her hair fall around her face. The sun had set, long ago, and the room was dark, the faint smell of honeysuckle drifted through the open window. As Link moved his hands to her waist, she pushed him down onto the bed, her body over his. As she looked at his face, she was pleased that his expression was not one of lust, but of love. Midna reached up, and brushed his hair away from his face, a faint white line was revealed, from his temple to his cheekbone. She rolled off of him, she made a mental note to inquire about it later, and laid her head on his chest. His weathered hands gently stroked her hair.

"I'm glad you came back Midna."

"Me too," she smiled. He took her hand, and kissed it.

"Goodnight."

* * *

It was not the sound of morning that awoke her, but the crack of electricity. Rain pounded against the window, accented by thunder, and the flash of lightning. Crawling into a sitting position, Midna hugged her legs nervously. Of all the things in the light world, she had a strong dislike for lightning. She hated it, feared it. She glanced down, to find Link still on her bed, next to her.

"Link," she whispered, but the swordsman was deeply asleep. _It's a wonder he can sleep through this racket_.

"LINK," she hissed, shaking his body slightly.

"Mm…I'm up… what is it?" Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he took in his surroundings, and blushed slightly to find himself on Midna's bed.

"The storm, it is right above us," Midna's eyes were wild with fear.

"It's ok. It's just lightning, Midna," Link's reply was naïve, he was unfamiliar with her fear. Looking over, and seeing the terrified girl beside him, he realized his mistake. Reaching over, he pulled his significant other onto his lap, and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head softly. "It'll be alright, the storm will pass soon."

**Well, I enjoyed writing this. I would really love if you reviewed this - Romance is new to me! Ideas, critiques, comments, are extremely appreciated!**


	5. Homecoming

She awoke in his arms, still protected. He was awake, if he had slept, she did not know.

"Good morning."

She leaned against him, wishing this moment could last. His face brushed hers, evoking a blush. "We must leave… I would like to reach Ordon Province by mid-day," his whisper reached her ears. Removing his arms from her waist, she got up, and began to brush through her dishevelled hair, before exiting the room to change. The couple descended the stairs, leading to the kitchen, the faint smell of eggs, drifting up to them. Zelda was already up, and she had prepared breakfast. Seeing the couple enter, she smiled. "Good morning, sleepyheads. That was quite a storm last night, wasn't it?" Midna nodded in agreement, and watched after Link as he disappeared into his room. The Twili gratefully accepted the platter of food Zelda offered, and quickly finished it, thanking the princess. She began to ascend the stairs again, enclosing herself in her room, and changed her clothes.

The sun lit the sky, it was almost noon. "I hope I haven't overdressed," the Twili muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Link met her frown with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. When are we leaving?" An impatience to leave coloured her tone. Link was about to reply, when Zelda approached.

"My dear friends, this is where our paths separate. I must stay, and return to my kingdom, to rebuild it to its former glory. I wish you good speed to Ordon." Nodding in acknowledgement, Link quickly hugged his friend, and turned to Epona.

"Goodbye Zelda, you might just do alright without us," Midna bade her friend farewell, and watched as Zelda waved, and returned to the house. She turned to Link, and suspiciously looked Epona up and down. "So, you ride this animal?" Her statement was answered with a hearty chuckle, and she was suddenly lifted into the air. Finding herself up on the horse, she glanced down, and watched as Link gracefully mounted in front of her. He grabbed the reins. "Let's go!" He spurred Epona, and she began to gallop. Gasping at the sudden speed, Midna threw her arms around Link and held on for dear life. They rode on, past mountains and valleys, lakes and rivers, into the horizon.

They reached Ordon village in the afternoon. Link dismounted, and reaching up, he lifted Midna off, and gently set her down. Midna had a cross look on her face, "Eugh, how you can ride that animal for endless hours, I do not know. I hurt." Link laughed at her complaints.

"Would you like me to carry you?" his voice was mocking, but Midna knew that he would carry her if she so desired.

"No thank you." Her reply was curt. She wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into his body. He returned the gesture, his arm around her shoulders. They meandered into the heart of the village in this fashion, and as they walked, villagers appeared, and discussed between themselves, the race of the Link's lady friend. Fado approached, "Mighty fine seeing you here Link! I would have thought you would be with Zelda. And greetings to you, fair lady."

"This is my companion, Midna, a Twili." Ilia ran up with Colin, giving Link a big hug. "I missed you, Link." Colin stood a few paces away from Link, shyly kicking a pebble back and forth.

"Come Colin, how have you been doing?" Link's voice was welcoming, and Midna flashed a friendly smile. The young boy shuffled over to Link.

"I…I've been practising with that sword you gave me, Link."

"I bet you're super good, huh?" Midna praised, and the young boy smiled, blushing, and looked down at his shoes.

Many more greetings were given, and introductions made. A fire was born, faces lit by the flickering glow. Calls for stories, and marshmallows were given, and the night was spent recounting adventures, the beginnings of legends. Link gave accounts of his travels until his voice began to fade. Midna had fallen asleep long ago, her head on his shoulder. Promising the children he would continue later, he picked up his partner, carrying her bridal style to his home. At his door he paused – as per usual door opening, the handle needed to be turned. Considering his predicament, with a sleeping lady in his arms, he stood.

"Link?" A small voice came from behind him. Turning, he saw Colin, the boy's eyes were gleaming in the hope of a new story.

Laughing, Link quickly moved his head in the direction of the door. "Mind giving a tired hero, a hand with the door?" Colin rushed to the door, eager to please. Opening the door, he waited for his hero to enter, and closed it quietly behind the couple. Carrying Midna up the stairs, Link laid her gently on the bed, brushing her cheek with his hand. Her skin was smooth; soft and silky. Letting his hand linger upon her face, he traced her cheekbone. He pulled away, and left. Retiring to the couch in the adjacent room, Link rested his weary body, letting his thoughts wander he drifted into sleep. Nightmares plagued his dreams.

_Link stood, staring Ganon in the face. "I'm not afraid of you," the Hero of All Time spit at the ground in front of his nemesis. Ganon laughed, unfazed, pulling Midna into the picture. Her elegant form was bound and gagged – she struggled, but it was useless. "Quit it, __Princess__," sneering he drew his hand back. Jumping, Link tried to intercept the blow, but Midna was too far away. Ganon's hand was harsh, her forehead dripped blood. Laughing, the wizard threw her to the ground, her limp body lay at unnatural angles; her chest, unmoving. His vision swirled; Midna was with him in the Mirror Chamber. "Link... I… I'm sorry. My affections lie elsewhere." And as the Hero watched his heart was ripped from him, bent in sorrow, he was plunged into darkness. _

Link awoke with a start, panting. _It was just a dream Link, only a dream. _He calmed himself down, just as a stair creaked. A head of golden hair appeared, "You slept on the couch." Her voice had an almost reprimanding tone, but there was a faint underlying current of disappointment. "You know that you can sleep in the same bed as me." Midna voiced confidently, full well knowing that her comment would send him blushing. She was not mistaken; Link looked down, and stuttered, "I…er… you needed sleep." Gliding down the remaining stairs, her body was revealed. A long black dress encompassed her, accenting her curves. Seeing this, Link blushed deeper, and hurried away to make some kind of breakfast. Sounds of disaster rang from the kitchen. Casually walking, Midna entered the kitchen, and saw Link covered in flour, and a few pots lying on the floor. Sauntering up to him, she wiped some flour from his cheek. Her smile was innocent.

"Would you like some help?"

**AU: A bit of a filler. But, a necessary chapter for the ones to come. As always, reviews are cherished. Note: A link to what Midna's dress looks like is posted on my profile, for those interested readers.  
**


	6. Journey

Link awoke, gasping. His nightmare about Midna was a recurring one. Almost every night it haunted his dreams. This, coupled with the fact that he felt Midna growing restless gnawed on his nerves. Several seasons had past since he had come home to the quaint little village. Flowers had melded to the scorching sun; sun kissed leaves falling on his shoulders. Getting off the makeshift bed, he walked to the table, efficiently pulling out a chair with his foot. He sat down, taking his head in his hands, sighing. _If Midna decides to leave, I don't know what I'll do. I love her._ Stairs creaked, and he jolted up, instantly alert. A blue skinned woman appeared, and sat down at the table with him.

"Hey Midna. Did you sleep well?" She nodded. Link was filled with the urge to grab her hand, to kiss her, to feel her soft skin upon his. His fantasies were broken by her angelic voice.

"Link? There is something we need to talk about."

* * *

Colin sat on a rock, carefully wielding a small knife in his hand. In his other lay a piece of wood that was quickly being transformed into a beautifully detailed hawk. He glanced up, and saw Ilia guiding Epona back from the spring. His eyes watched her carefully handling Epona. She glanced up, and he quickly averted his eyes, a quick spike of shock filled his body. He did not see her smile at him, and he was unaware as she began to walk up to him. Her voice was sweet, "Hey Colin! What're you doing?" He jumped, and tumbled off the rock. Ilia laughed and helped him up. The little hawk caught her eyes. "Did you do this?" Colin nodded, his face red, eyes riveted to the ground. "It's wonderful Colin. I love it." Colin glanced up quickly, taking in Ilia turning the hawk over in her hands.

"I..er.. do you want it?" His voice was mumbled, and he prayed it was understandable.

"Really?" Her voice was coloured by surprise.

"Yeah. Sure. It's nothing much."

"Oh thank you Colin! That's very sweet of you." Reaching over Ilia hugged the boy, who blushed even deeper in embarrassment, uncertainly returning the hug. He pulled away, unused to the show of friendship.

"I.. I.. I guess I'll see you later Ilia." His words faded to the trees, as he turned away and ran back to his house.

* * *

He heard her words, and they sent anxiety rocketing into his stomach. It knotted, and turned with nervousness. She was going to tell him goodbye. He just knew it. His eyes locked onto hers, trying to read the emotions in her eyes, but they were concealed.

"I would like to go to the Twilight Realm, Link. It is my home, and no matter how much I have grown to love this land, I would like to return."

Link sat, speechless. Blood rushed in his body, pounding his eardrums. Perhaps he had misheard her?

"You… you…" He stopped, and swallowed, gaining some fragile hope. "You want to leave?" His waited, breath abated, praying for her to tell him 'of course not, I want to stay here with you, what brought that thought into your head you silly elf'.

"Yes."

Link stuttered, but nothing he voiced was coherent.

"I would like it if you came too." His head jerked upwards.

"You want me… to come?"

"Of course, I'll always want you with me. When will you get that stuck in your head?"

Link grinned. "When do we leave?"

She reciprocated his grin, her sharpened tooth showing, "Now?"

The warm wind of the Twilight caressed their cheeks, as they walked down the silver stairs. The air carried the scent of ozone. Freshly wet ashes, mingled with a faint smell of gasoline. The skies flashed with tones of purple and gold as the couple walked over the ground to the castle. As they approached the door, intricate green designs appeared, forming a door knocker. Midna took it, and notified the residents of their presence. They waited, and slowly the doors were opened. Midna moved in front of Link, her companion was now barely visible. A tall grey skinned Twili greeted them. Blue hair was swept across his face. As he recognized Midna, his smoky eyes grew wide in shock.

"Hello Tazi." Her voice was friendly, alluring almost, although that could have been Link's ears playing tricks on him. Link felt a tinge of jealousy. She never spoke to him in that way. _But would I even want her to?_

"Mistress Midna. You have returned! The spirits have blessed us. Please, enter! I must go inform your sister. Pardon me." His voice was one of ice; however kind the greeting. Tazi quickly vanished, warping away. Midna walked down the hallway, glancing around. "My sister has quickly healed this place to its former glory. I am impressed." She travelled to a small table, laden with intricate wine glasses. Her fingers traced the edges of the glasses. "It is very nice. Ah, here comes my sister." Link stepped beside her, and glanced around.

"I don't see anyone."

"I can feel the faint disturbances in the atmosphere."

A new voice came, echoed and eerie. "Welcome home, little sister."

Midna and Link spun around, but found no one. Link tensed, the voice made him think of a little songbird; right before it dive-bombed your head. "Relax Link. My sister likes dramatic entrances. Come out Kimalea." The Twilight Queen appeared. She adorned a long black cloak, brought together at her bosom, clasped with a golden pendant. At her shoulders it spiked up and over her back in a point. The sleeves covered her hands. She wore a black skirt, covered in intricate ruins, a slit running up to the top of her thigh. In her raised hand she held a glowing orb of raw energy. Her eyes were a striking red, contrasting against her grey skin. An amber choker encircled her neck, and a single earring adorned her ear. Her dark hair cascaded down her back, past her waist.

"And who is this?"

"This is my companion, Link. He is from Hyrule." Midna's voice was slightly lower than Kimalea's. Its rich tone filled the corridor. Kimalea walked, paced around to Midna's back.

"Mother would not have approved." Kimalea's voice was testing.

"Mother is no longer with us." Midna held strong against the claim.

"But how would you, ah we shall speak later, little sister. You have missed much. You may go now, I am sure that you will find your quarters undisturbed." Kimalea vanished. Link had not spoken a word, only stared in awe, and fear at Midna's sister.

"Come, Link. We're warping." Link took her hand in his, her soft skin upon his rough hands. Soon he felt the familiar whoosh through his body as they swirled through space.

He opened his eyes, to find himself in Midna's room. In the corner a chaise longue stood, under a mirror, covered in ruins. Around a corner, Midna's bed lay. It was circular in shape, green designs gracing its surface. Doors revealed a walk in closet, full of ornate and exotic clothes. At the back of a closet, stairs appeared, and revealing an upper floor. Flasks upon flasks lined the walls, mysterious substances swirling inside them. A vast array of scientific equipment lay on Midna's desks, and pages were scribbled with hastily written down formulas and notes. Link turned to Midna, a look of confusion and wonder upon his face.

"This is my laboratory, Link. My job in the Twilight Realm was to study, test and observe these chemicals. I was... or am a chemist." Link walked up and down the room, reading the elements.

"Eitr, Incendicite, Primium, Byzanthium, Illithium… there are so many!"

"Are you curious?"

Link nodded eagerly, "Yes."

"Well, let us begin from where I left off, shall we? I was testing to see the reaction between Illithium and Berisium if I remember correctly. It is rumoured that when mixing these two together a golden fog is created." Midna waved her hand up and down her body, chanting under her breath. A translucent thin silvery layer surrounded her now.

"It is liquid Elerium; the strongest substance we know of. It is a most excellent shield." Midna quickly and efficiently shielded Link in Elerium. Quickly picking up a vial of Illithium, a red smoky element, she poured it into a large flask upon the table. Next, she poured the grey clear liquid of Berisium. The contents of the flask bubbled, and seethed. A faint trail of smoke began to arise from the chemicals. The smoke twisted its way upwards, and dispersed.

"Well, that theory is wrong." Quickly jotting down some notes on a sheet of crinkled, discoloured paper, she murmured under her breath again, and their shields disappeared. Midna picked up the flask, and emptied the contents into a disposal bin.

"I should go see Kimalea. I will return later, okay Link?"

"She doesn't seem to like me too much." His voice was dull.

"She'll warm up to you, don't worry." Midna's robes swished as she descended the stairs, and exited her rooms. Walking down the familiar halls, she sighed. Link was right, Kimalea didn't like him. _But she doesn't know the whole story… I wonder if it will change her opinion on him…_ The door to her sister's quarters was large and detailed. Ruins glowed along the surface, and there was a detailed Twilian symbol etched into the door. As she reached to knock on the door, it slid into the ground.

"Hello, Midna. I knew you would come."

"Yes. We have matters to discuss."

"Especially that Hylian you have brought." Kimalea's face formed a disgusted sneer. Midna glared at her sister.

"He is the sacred beast of our legends." At this, Kimalea laughed mirthlessly.

"Midna, what has gotten into your head? He is nothing but an elf."

"You are wrong my sister, I have seen it myself. He was transformed into a blue eyed wolf when he first entered the Twilight."

"Hah. I'll believe it when I see it."

"Then you will see it, Kimalea." Kimalea turned to face a window, looking out upon the eternal eventide.

"You abandoned your people in their greatest time of need, Midna."

"I did not abandon them," Midna's voice grew grave. "Zant, bound me to an impish figure, not 3 feet high. He took from me my magic, leaving me with only a piece of the fused shadows. He laughed and left me to despair."

"I see. Yet, you left the realm?"

"Yes, I journeyed to Hyrule."

"Why?"

"I went to plead Zelda for help."

"Hah. Why did you bother?" Kimalea's voice mocked her sister.

"Kimalea, stop." Midna was bothered. "I am younger, but hardly. But that does not mean you should talk down to me all the time. If you really want to know, you would still be trapped by Zant if not for me, if not for Link, and Zelda. You would be rotting away in a prison," Malice coloured Midna's voice.

"Care to explain the whole story then, Midna?" Midna nodded, and began to elaborate on her adventures with Link. It was late when Midna arrived back in her rooms. Link was stretched out on the chaise longue, mouth open. Midna sighed, he was still skittish around her, they would share the occasional kiss, or touch but it was mingled with uncertainty. _I wish he was more comfortable…_ _I wonder what it would take… to reach that level of comfort…_ And he refused to join her in the bed. _It's not like I want to try anything_. Midna contemplated. _He just looks so uncomfortable on makeshift beds. Perhaps I should bring him over here… _

Midna was falling, falling though nothingness, and then she was in a field of grass. She began to walk forward, but tripped. Crawling into a standing position, she turned. The body of a silver eyed, blue haired Twili lay. He groaned, and lifted his head, his blurry eyes quickly refocusing, irises dilating.

"Midna? You came!"

"What do you want?" she spat in his face. He was standing now, he grabbed her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Oh Midna…"

"Get away from me!" She smacked him, and he stumbled back. Midna was falling again. She landed on a cloud of feathers. Looking around she saw Link. He was standing at the edge of the cloud, looking down. She crept up behind him, and put her hands on his shoulders. He turned around to face her.

"Midna…." He kissed her, sending tingles down her spine. She deepened the kiss, exploring his mouth. He gasped, and she toyed with his hat. It slipped off the side of his head, and she ruffled his hair. Moving her hands to his chest, she unbuttoned the top of his tunic. He grasped her waist, pulling her closer, playing with the hem of her shirt. Breaking the kiss, she looked into his blue eyes. And then she was falling into blue, but it was changing colour and texture, rotating, like a kaleidoscope.

Rap. Rap. Rap. Midna rolled over, groaning. Rap. Rap. Rap. The noise came again, and she got out of bed to answer the door. She opened the door, to find Tazi. He opened his mouth to speak. She slammed the door in his face, ignoring his calls. Walking back to her bed, she sat upright, contemplating. She remembered having dreamt, but not the dream itself. Link had rolled over, and was almost falling off the chaise. _He's so helpless sometimes. It's hard to believe he traversed all those temples… Not without my help, of course. Where would he have been without me?_ Sighing, Midna got up, again, and walked over to him, rolling him gently over to the middle of the chaise. His eyes flew open, and he gasped.

"It's just me, you scaredy-cat."

"No, I had a bad dream," he mumbled, looking downwards. Sitting next to him, she leaned over, wrapping her arm around him.

"Care to share? It might make you feel better…"

"No. I'm fine." He shrugged her shoulder off and quickly left the chaise, leaving Midna by herself. She sighed, and got up to make her bed. Finally the last wrinkle was smoothed out on her bed, and she slipped out the door. Descending the stairs, she rounded the corner, only to jump back in surprise.

"Midna," A tone, that was all too familiar, called her name. The frigid voice brought chills to her, memories of her dream returning. She shivered in disgust.

"You have returned, at yet you are still unfeeling."

"And how would you know about my feelings?"

"Ah, Midna. I was speaking about myself; my cheek still stings." Her eyes flashed, and she locked him in her glare. He watched, in satisfaction, as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes, Midna. I walked in your dreams. I can walk in anyone's dreams. It's… show shall I put it… a talent of mine?" His sneer revealed sharpened teeth.

"You bastard." His eyes flashed black, returning to silver split seconds later.

"Ah, but am I the bastard, or you? You love the Hylian. The outsider, the miscreant. The traitor." His words were laced with poison, jealousy. Midna snarled.

"You deserve to go to Abaddon. Link is far better than you. I never loved you, you were always too controlling, too bent on coitus. He has a pure heart, not corrupted, like yours. He has far more right to my heart than you ever did. Leave me alone, Tazi. Your feeble attempt to redeem yourself at the door, have failed. Walk my dreams again, and you will regret it." Midna raised her hand, fingers encasings a glowing ball of azure electricity. It crackled and sparked, dangerous and ethereal. In his eyes, the light of the sphere was reflected, and his expression turned to one of nervousness. He backed away, and scampered down the hall. _Huh. That takes care of him._

"Did you really mean that… about me?" Link was standing at the top of the stairs, his hair unruly.

"Why yes, I did. Do you know anyone else by the name of Link around these parts?" A smile brightened his features.

"I have work to be done… and I must go visit Kimalea later." Midna gracefully climbed the stairs, and began to go about her day.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was in a bit of a rut on where to take this! I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Amour

It was late when Midna returned to her room. Although dusk was eternal here, the brightness of the surrounding gold and purple rose and fell as days passed. Her crimson eyes were glazed over, stormy. Her dignified walk was slightly marred, stress emanated from her. The door closed behind her, but she kept her back to it, hands firmly pressed to the shining surface. A blonde haired man, dressed in green sat at the window, tinkering with one of her astrolabes. The faint sound of the door closing caught his attention, and he turned, a faint smile lighting his face, turning back to the astrolabe he continued fiddling.

"Link, I would like to discuss our relationship." In an instant, he stiffened, and slowly began to turn around.

"If there is someone else, someone who you would rather be with…" In an instant, he was standing in front of her, his serious eyes met her anxious orbs.

"Midna, listen to me. There is no one else I would I would rather spent my life with. No one." Link leaned it, kissing her forcefully, his hands around her back, caressing her shoulders. Midna deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his thick hair. She felt hot air against her ear, and jumped slightly when he kissed it. At her jump, he pulled her closer; his strong hands were at the small of her back. Midna felt the blood course through her veins; a heightened sense of awareness filled her body, every touch sent spirals of delight twirling down her. Pressing Midna against the wall, he took a step back, his arms encircling her, hands flush against the wall, panting. Her face was slightly pink. "It's rather hot in here, isn't it?" Her rich tone sent shivers down Link's spine, and she reached for the light switch; sending the room cascading into darkness. Midna pulled him forward, drawing him into another kiss. Her hands travelled down to the hem of his tunic, pulling upwards, over his head. His exposed chest revealed perfectly toned muscles. Midna placed her hands on his chest, his arms, his stomach, and finally to his face. Midna could feel his heartbeat accelerate, his breathing become shorter. "Link…"

A faint crack of light lit the room, and the two lovers froze. A head poked around the door, silver eyes shining like beacons in the gloom. Seeing the couple, the silver orbs took on a shocked expression, and the head disappeared from the door. Midna stormed to the door, striding through it. She caught Tazi by his collar, dragging him towards her. His icy voice could have shattered glass, "I came to see if you had rethought your feelings. I guess not, _he _is your lover." A slap rang through the silent hallway, and Tazi cowered. "Leave. Me. Alone. You hear?" Midna's voice was filled with rage, her blood red eyes flashing, filled with danger. Tazi whimpered, nodding meekly. Midna shoved him down the stairs; he stumbled, but regained his balance and quickly warped away. Midna strode back to the room, a smug expression on her face.

"Where were we?" Her seductive tone changed mid-sentence as her eyes met a hunched over shape, sitting on the bed. Link was breathing heavily, gasping in air, his head in his hands. Midna's tone changed, "What's wrong, Link?"

"D-d-dizzy." Midna sat down next to him, rubbing and massaging his bare shoulders. Shortly his breathing evened and he leaned back on the bed, relaxing. Midna joined him, placing her hand over his thighs. "Do you feel better now?" Link nodded.

"I'm tired." He opened his mouth wide, yawning, before grabbing a pillow, and curling up.

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I am working on a MAJOR part of the story, and it is slowly unravelling.**

**It's a shot at a more intimate make out scene? What do you think?  
**


	8. Link

"Õutç phatç tæ," Link's rough voice came out slightly broken, but he was getting better. "Mæn d'iu d'I ang." Midna nodded her approval, as he continued reading from a thick book, correcting his pronunciation errors every now and then. She was sitting on the same bench, there were no gaps between their bodies, and she slowly ran her hands along his shoulders, giving him a massage. The golden haired swordsman looked up, his face bemused. "Twilight history is complicated." He carefully flipped the page over, blinking as ruins began to form on the page, their glow lighting the room. The smell of ozone was strong in the room, and it mixed with the musty smell of the books. Continuing to read out loud, he flipped through the pages, absorbing the history of another culture, asking questions about words that were foreign to him. He had been learning for several months now, and his vocabulary was quite large, he was almost fluent in the language. He closed the book, sending a few sparks flying from the black covers of the book. Midna chuckled, "Had enough my little wolf? After all, my history is simple compared to yours. You never did tell me about your scar." Her lover nodded, carefully sliding the book back onto the shelf. He sat back down next to her, and began. And so in this moment, a story was told; light shed upon a past.

"I grew up on a farm, in a small corner of Hyrule Field. It was sheltered, and there were not many visitors. We had a few horses… but Ashka was my favourite, I spent hours riding her, brushing her mane, I loved her. My father… he would not say no to a drink. He lived half of his life at the bar, often coming home, and beating my mother." Shuddering Link paused, noticing that Midna had returned to place a hand on his knee. "She cried out for him to stop, but he just whipped her harder. One night he came home, inebriated, more so than usual. I was eight. His voice was slurred, hardly understandable as he called me over to him. I was scared, not wanting to go, but deathly afraid of the consequences. My father stood, holding a knife. He told me to make him a meal."

Link broke off, and bowed his head. Midna could feel the hurt emanating from his body. Her curiosity to know the whole story was overwhelming. Her voice was gentle, "Link? What happens next?" Taking a deep breath he continued.

"I refused, I did not know how to cook. He lunged at me, his eyes were wild. I jumped to the side, under a table, but the tip of his knife sliced my temple. He yelled, swore, called me many things. Tears streamed down my face, and I whimpered for my mother. Blood streamed down my face, a river almost. The pain was excruciating." Link reached for his scar, gently tracing it with his finger. "As I squirmed away from my father, he grew angrier, trying to get at me. I wrapped my hands around my knees, and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, hoping for help. The spirits were watching over me that day. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that there was a board in the wall that was loose. I pried it off, and ducked outside. I was determined to leave and never return. My father saw, and staggered out the front door, chasing me. I reached the stable, and grabbed Ashka's reins, and saddle, quickly fastening them on her. Father entered the stable; a horse reared up, frightened by his sudden approach, nostrils flaring. It brought its hooves down, crushing his skull, his body fell limply to the ground, knife discarded. I took Ashka out of the stable, and rode like I'd never rode before. I was frightened. Scared that my head would not stop bleeding. Scared that I would die. Scared of my father. Scared I would not find my mother. I survived, came to Ordon village, and took on a new identity, missing a last name and past. But I am, and will always be Link Cordale, no matter what anyone in Ordon will say about me being 'Link Hyrule'." Link's tone became slightly disgusted.

"Well Link Cordale, I don't know what to say." Midna spoke strongly, her voice filled with empathy.

"It's ok. I know you understand, I love you Midna." Link pulled her close, and hugged her tightly, the two lovers sharing each other's pain.

"I love you too, Link."

A screech shattered the peace of the library, it was followed by scrambling and scratching at the window. Link turned on a point, gripping the Master Sword, a frown upon his face. Midna merely sauntered to the window, and began lifting it.

"What are you doing?" Link's voice was tinged with panic.

"Are you afraid? Trust me – it's alright." Midna's voice was confident. It seemed overconfident to Link. The window was thrust open, and a large bird swooped into the room, causing Link to duck and cover his head. Its feathers shone, iridescent, seeming to reflect the colours of the sky. The bird's body was covered in ruins, flashing in time to the beat of its dual hearts. Holding out her hand, Midna coaxed the bird over, and it landed gracefully next to her. It dwarfed Midna, and she looked like a child standing next to it. Her hands trailed down its feathers, and she stroked its neck gently. She glanced at Link, who had a confused yet amazed expression. "This is Orroæ. Come closer, he won't bite." Link began to approach the giant bird warily, and it eyed him, cocking its head; ruffling its feathers. Midna began whispering into its downy feathers, and it calmed itself, allowing Link's approach. His hand was hesitant as he reached out to its beak. At the moment of contact images flashed through Link's mind, of being transformed, bound, pain, anger, freedom, beauty. His eyes grew wide, "It's the Kargarok you tamed in Hyrule!"

"Mmm. Zant condemned him, we freed him." Link buried his hands in the birds feathers, they were as soft as flour. Link revelled in the softness of the feathers for a moment before drawing away. Suddenly silver lines flashed across his vision, his head became light. He paused, breathing deeply, regaining his normal vision. This had become almost normal for him – it happened every few days.

"I have to go," Link embraced Midna, kissing her deeply. She tried to deepen the kiss, running her hands down his chest, hooking her thumbs on the edge of his pants, but he pulled away. Whispering in her ear, "Meet me…. I'll just see you later," he quickly left the library, scurrying to their room.Midna opened her mouth to protest, but he was gone. Muttering about how Link would be the death of himself, she groomed Orroæ. _What is he up to?_

Link scrambled to his rooms, climbing the stairs, jumping up the last few. He skidded into his desk, and began hurriedly looking for something. He found it, and stuffing it into his pocket, he raced down the stairs. Glancing around, he exited the Twilight Palace, and tried to calmly walk to the mirror chamber. **(Note: Mirror Chamber will take you to wherever you wish to go in the fic) **Glowing ruins greeted him, their familiar hum comforted him. Climbing the translucent stairs, he felt his body disparate. Pouring rain greeted his entrance to Castle Town. He dashed through the market._ Please let it be open. _He turned down an alley, and quickly glancing around to make sure no one had followed him, entered the building. The room was warm, and smelled of smoke. A fire crackled in the corner, and all sorts of weapons were laid out, some engraved with foreign messages or ruins. Link reached for his hat, then remembered he had left it in the Twilight. "Is it ready?" Excitement ran through his voice. A cloaked figure stood, it nodded, and grabbed a package, motioning with its other hand for money. Link reached into his pouch, and withdrew a silver object – it was cut in the shape of a gem, a silver rupee. The hooded figure nodded, accepting the rupee, and handing Link's package to him. Link nodded quickly to the figure, and exited the shop, again dashing through the rain to get to the back-alley where the Mirror had dropped him off at. Quickly returning to the Twilight Realm, he emerged from the mirror dripping wet. A tall hooded figure walked past, casually glancing in the chamber. It stopped when it saw his figure, taking a double take, and began to enter the chamber.

"And what would my little wolf be doing here, and soaking wet to boot. I wonder what he could have been doing?" Link glanced sheepishly up at Midna, expecting to find her angry. But she was not, merely amused.

"And what was my little wolf doing?" Midna purred, taking full enjoyment out of his wet form. "I.. I.." Link stuck his hand into his pocket, rubbing the package, debating. His pocket held promise in a circle. Infinity, new beginnings taking place where others left off; eternity, in a single item. Or so he hoped. Pulling out the package he began untying the string that held it together and pulling away the wrappings. A single gold circle lay in his hand, protected. Ruins danced across its surface. Triforce was etched into it, in front of the Twili people's symbol; an indication of the unity of the two races. He knelt, and Midna felt her eyes grow wide, her heart thump louder, and her whole body was spiked with a rush. Link knelt, and pushed aside his nervousness, "Midna, with this ring, I give you my heart. I love you, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	9. Ties

Midna's mind raced. She had been dreaming this moment from when she was a little girl. Creating, and recreating more suitors, and scenarios, but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined this. "I see that you've been up to mischief, haven't you?" She teased him. Link was still kneeling, breath abated, waiting. A look of panic flashed briefly across his face for a split second.

"And you really think I'm going to decline you, don't you?" Midna bit her lip, "Well Link, I'm sorry… but…" Midna paused, pretending to contemplate his proposal, "I accept!" Flashing him a huge grin she delicately held out her hand, his sigh of relief was visible. Link slid the sparkling ring onto her finger, his smile mirroring hers. He launched himself at her, giving her a big bear hug. "You big goof. I love you," Midna chuckled.

"I love you too."

Midna withdrew, grabbing his hand, and leaning into him. The couple walked out of the chamber in a daze, slowly heading towards the tall building in front of them. Suddenly, Midna pushed Link on the shoulder, dashing a few steps ahead of him, "Catch me if you can!" She took off, running to the nearby bronze fields. Link's grin deepened, and he chased after her, they ran over hills and bridges, hopped streams and dodged trees. Link caught up to her at the top of a hill, they were out of sight from the palace. Midna grabbed Link's hand as she sat down, pulling him towards her. He lost his balance, falling on top of her, and proceeding to tumble down the steep hill, taking Midna with him. They rolled down and down the hill, before being deposited unceremoniously into the creek that trickled at the bottom. Their heads broke the surface of the water, Midna was scowling. "What was that for?"

"I didn't mean to! You were the one who pulled me down." Link was falsely apologetic, his hair was plastered to his head, and he splashed a bit of water at her playfully. "This is just like when we were kids!"

"I don't remember ever being this wet." Midna complained frivolously, splashing him with a large wave of water. He chuckled, returning the wave, evoking a water fight. The two fell in fits of laughter, and helped one another out of the creek, to lie side by side on the grass. Link threw off his boots, chucking them a little way away, where they lay, lopsided in the short grass. Midna grabbed his tunic, and pulled him on top of her, his hat slipping off his head. He protested, "You sure like yanking me around don't you?" She cut him off with a quick kiss. He deepened the kiss, feeling her heartbeat with his. Unexpectedly he flipped them over, breaking the kiss and rolling Midna over so her back was to him. She leaned into him, his head on her shoulder, and his arms lying around her waist. A faint sigh of contentedness reached his ears. They lay looking at the dappled colours of purple and bronze in the sky.

* * *

Midna stood in front of a tall mirror, contemplating. Her hair was down, natural, a rare occurrence for her, and it flowed down past her shoulders. A black dress covered the length of her body; exposing two diamonds of skin below her chest. A slit ran from the bottom, to nearly her waist, exposing her perfectly toned blue skin. She was appeared undaunted by what came ahead, although her heart was accelerating with nervousness. _It feels like just yesterday he proposed, not several months, and now look at us, it's our marriage day!_ Containing a squeal of delight she emerged from her room, and was immediately met by two maids who escorted her through the castle, to the doors. Midna peeked through the slit, and saw the citizens of her world conversing. An excited aura was visible from the crowd. It was rare that anyone was married in the Twilight Realm, marriage was more of a Light World custom, and it was cause for much anticipation. Many of the folks had only heard stories, legends, of their princess's Light World counterpart, not being fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of him as he strolled through the grounds until now.

A long black ribbon stretched from the door, and curved around to the side. And although she couldn't see him, she knew that he was waiting at the end of the ribbon. He was waiting for her.

Link stood, solemn, although nervousness twinged at his belly. A feeling of light-headedness came over him. _You will not faint. You will NOT faint._

One of the maids gave Midna a smile, and ushered with her hands for her to go out, opening the door. Midna stepped out, and looked at her adoring crowd. Gracefully, she walked down to Link, his expression of awe was obvious. "You're beautiful, Midna."

The Queen gave them a look and Link stopped talking although he looked like he wanted to say more.

The Queen's words flew to the people, and ceased their chattering. "We are gathered here today to take part in a celebration unfamiliar to our people. This celebration uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Midna from Twilight and Link from Hyrule have come to tell of their love for each other. We remember that their relationship was spawned on a journey, a journey to rid the Light World of evil, and destruction. They have returned alive, and we are grateful.

We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often disregarded, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." The Queen, turned slightly towards Link, a small smile etched into her face. "Link, will you take Midna as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

Link's eyes shone, as he firmly replied._  
_"I will."

The Queen turned again, this time to Midna. "Midna, will you take Link as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

Midna replied in an equally confident voice, her tone excited, full of love._  
_"I will."

Kimalea took each of their hands, and clasped them together. "Now, will you each give and receive a ring?"

The couple nodded, and slid the golden bands of metal upon each others' fingers.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself. The carvings upon the rings represent the unity of our two races, may it be eternal and speak to Midna and Link of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. In this hope may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be. Midna and Link have declared their love and devotion to each other before our people. I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Thank you."

Kimalea bowed before her people, and stepped away from the newlyweds. Their hands were clasped, and Midna leaned over to give Link a kiss. As the crowd cheered, they gracefully strolled down from the platform, and into the trees, that were alight with shades of purple and silver. When the cheering was no more of a whisper they stopped. Midna turned to face Link, both of his hands clasped in hers.

"Dance with me."

And so as they whirled through the clearing, she stared into his eyes and she knew that her life was, for the moment, complete.

"Link? Do you think this will change anything?"

Link brought her close, and nuzzled her cheek. "Nothing, my love."

* * *

**I apologize for the wait. It was cruel of me to leave it on such a cliffhanger. I have come to realization that I have gone around writing this story in the wrong way. I just started writing and let it take me where it wanted. I am now at a bit of a loss as to where to take this. I may or may not end it here.**


	10. Authors Note: Farewell

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm glad you've enjoyed reading this story, and I am sorry to cut it a bit short, but this story ends here. **

**I've enjoyed writing this, and I can't voice enough how much I'm grateful for your reviews. **

**Thank you for this experience,**

**~oshocat**

**EDIT:  
**

www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2216017/The_Unknown_Twinkie has expressed that he would love to continue the story, so I pass it on to him.

If you are interested in reading "Part 2" I guess you could say, of the story, he is now it's sole author.


End file.
